yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Soultimate Moves
Brave tribe } !Attacks with the power of the Ace of Spades. ! None !OOO XXX XXX |- !Bishamonten ! !Pierces his enemy's rapidly. ! None !OOO XXX XXX |- !Columbus !Columbus' Egg (コロブハズのタマゴ Korobuhazu no tamago) ! ! None !OXO XXX OXO |- !The Last Nyanmurai ! !Last Nyanmurai leaps into the air and slams his sword onto the ground in front of him, creating a traveling shockwave. ! None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Shogunyan ! !Cuts his opponents- not with his claws, but with his trusty sword. ! None !OXO XOX OXO |- !Asura !Pandemonium Wild Dance (Japanese: 修羅場ラ乱舞 Shuraba ra ranbu) !Use 4 arms to attack everything within range at unstoppable speed. ! None !OOO XXX XXX |- !Heronyan ! !Punches foes with the power of justice. ! ! |- !Hovernyan S !Gusty Cross Paw (Japanese: ど根性ストレート肉球 Dokonjō Sutorēto Nikukyū) !Socks one enemy with a straight powered by his burning heart. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Fuyunyan Sousou !Gusty Cross Paw (Japanese: ど根性ストレート肉球 Dokonjō Sutorēto Nikukyū) !Socks one enemy with a straight powered by his burning heart. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Righteous Zazel ! !Draws his blade and gives one almighty chop. !None ! |- !Shivaraku !I'm Gonna Hit You! (Japanese: シヴァいたろか！ Shivaa itaro ka!) !Engulfed by unbeliable anger, pierces through everything within range. !None ! |- !Gozu !Moo-lent Thrust Thrust ❤ (Japanese: モォ～レツ突き突き♡ Mōretsu Tsuki Tsuki) !Gozu does a sensual dance before charging forward to slam her weapon into the foe. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Mezu !Sermon Time of the Angry Waves (Japanese: 怒涛のお説教タイム Dotō no Osekkyō Taimu) !Mezu paws the ground before charging forward to slam his weapon into the foe. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Hi no Tori !Phoenix's Strong Fiery Play (Japanese: 不死鳥の豪火な遊び Fushichō no Gōka na Asobi) !Hi no Tori opens a portal behind him, sending burning crystalline meteors to bombard the enemy. !None ! |- !El Doragon !(黄金の吐息 Kogane no toiki) ! ! ! |- !Shourinjii !4,000 Year Impact (Japanese: 4000年インパクト Yonsen-nen Inpakuto) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !AkiraMEN !(負けられナーイヨー Make rare nāiyō) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Dandory !(ダンドリ盗賊哲学 Dandori tōzoku tetsugaku) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Punifuyu !(ぷにぷにコンボだぜ！ Punipuni konboda ze!) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Crystal Bushinyan !(かつおブシ斬り) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Shogun King ! ! ! None ! |- !Blazion Awoken !Blazing Fist (Japanese: 正拳バーニングSeiken Bāningu) !Burns enemies with the flaming power of his fighting spirit. ! Fire !Deals Fire damage |- !Yellskitchen !Shattered Carnal Dance ! ! ! |- !Kitaro !(リモコン下駄 Rimokon geta) !下駄を飛ばし横一直線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Kitaro Awoken ! (体内電気 Tainai denki) (体内電気スパーク Tainai denki supāku) ! 強力な電気で敵1匹を攻撃する 強力な電気で 妖怪ぷにを連続で消す ! ! |- !Honmaguro-taishou !(マグロお待ち！ Maguro omachi!) !活きのよさで こうげきりょくをアップする ! ! |- !Ranma (Male) !(飛竜昇天破 Hiryūshōtenha) !竜巻をつくりだし 敵1匹を攻撃する ! None ! |- !Ranma S (Male) !(飛竜降臨弾 Hiryō kōrin-dan) !気を下に打ち出し 中央の妖怪ぷにを消す ! None ! |- !Tyson Granger !(GO！シュート！ GO! Shūto!) !外がわの妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Tyson Granger Awoken !(ストームアタック Sutōmuatakku) !ベイを左右に動かし 妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Claude Beacon !Giga Turbocharge !Recharges your batteries to restore HP. ! ! |- !Ali Baba !(炎の壁 Honō no kabe) !攻撃力をアップし さらにでかぷにをつくる ! ! |- !Wounded Ali Baba !(やめてーー！！！ Yamete ̄̄ ! ! !) !全ての妖怪ぷにを消し さらにさぼらせる ! ! |- !Inuyasha !(爆流破) !妖気を逆流させ 敵全体を攻撃する ! None ! |- !Inuyasha S !(金剛槍破 Kongōsōha) !金剛石の槍を飛ばし 妖怪ぷにを消す ! None ! |- !Ushio !(獣の槍 Kemono no yari) !獣の槍で 縦一線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! None ! |- !Ushio S !(獣の槍・極 Kemono no yari kyoku) !獣の槍で 敵1匹を攻撃する ! None ! |- !Vincent !(疾風閃光斬 Hayate senkōzan) !敵1匹に ダメージを与える ! ! |- !Dragon Knight Vincent !(竜牙螺斬断) !なぞった辺りを 一直線に斬り続ける ! ! |- !Axel Blaze !(ファイアトルネード Faiatorunēdo) !縦一線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Meliodas !(全反撃 Zen hangeki) !横一線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Demon Meliodas !(神千斬り Kami sen kiri) !妖怪ぷにを消す(使うたびダメージアップ) ! ! |- !Goemon !(天昇乱舞斬 Tenshō ranbu ki) !なぞった妖怪ぷにを斬る ! ! |- !Zundoumaru !(煮えたぎってマッスル Nietagitte massuru) !登場のポーズで こうげきりょくアップ ! ! |- !Goku Bushinyan !(朧 Oboro) !選ばれた妖怪ぷにを消し攻撃後 自身が降る ! ! |- !Oda Nobunyaga !Status of Nobunyaga ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Shogun King M !Mega Blade of Resentment ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Shishimaru ! ! ! ! |- !Man'ojishi Matsuri ! ! ! ! |- !Kuro Nyankishi ! ! ! ! |- !Akifuyunyan ! ! ! ! |} Mysterious tribe Tough tribe Charming tribe } !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Jibanyan S !Paws of Fury (Japanese: ひゃくれつ肉球 ''Hyakuretsu Nikukyū'') !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! !XXX OOO OOO |- !Jibanyan Ryubi !Paws of Fury (Japanese: ひゃくれつ肉球 ''Hyakuretsu Nikukyū'') !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Rudy ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Thornyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Baddinyan ! !Attacks and inspirits enemy Yo-kai ! ! |- !Buchinyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Komasan ! !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Komane ! !Will-o'-the-wisps (sic) fly from his body to burn his foes. ! ! |- !Komasan B ! !Komasan B fires a intense blast of energy from his gun, flooring him though keeps the blast under control. ! ! |- !Komasan S !Spirit Dance (Japanese: ひとだま乱舞 ''Hitodama Ranbu'') !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Komasan Sun Ce !Spirit Dance (Japanese: ひとだま乱舞 ''Hitodama Ranbu'') !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Jibakoma ! !Attacks all enemies with balls of energy drawn from allies. ! ! |- !Komajiro ! !Calls down lightning upon his opponents. ! ! |- !Komiger ! !Calls down strong lightning bolts upon his unfortunate enemies. ! ! |- !Komajiro S !Wild Zaps (Japanese: 風来サンダー Fūrai Thunder) !Summons will-o'-the-wisps to damage enemies. ! ! |- !Drizzelda ! !Calls forth a downpour of melancholic rain, damaging all enemies. !Water ! |- !Nekidspeed ! !Raises his own SPD way, way up with a starting dash full of fighting spirit. ! ! |- !Nanskunk !(スカしてイイすか？ Suka shite ī suka?) ! ! ! |- !Okiraccoon !(お気楽スプラッシュ O kiraku supurasshu) ! ! ! |- !Puppiccino ! ! ! ! |- !Tamanokoshi ! !Recovers HP of all allies. ! ! |- !Shmoopie ! !He's oh-so cute! The hearts of his allies skip a beat and recover HP !Restoration ! |- !Pinkipoo ! !He's so adorable! The hearts of his allies skip a beat and recover HP. !Restoration ! |- !Pookivil ! !Heals the hearts of its allies (and restores HP) when it acts cute. !Restoration ! |- !Harry Barry ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Wondernyan ! !Slices all foes with his beloved wanderer's sword. ! ! |- !Jetnyan ! !Attacks all enemies with paws powered by jumbo-jet engines. ! ! |- !Chimpanyan ! !Yo-kai attacks with the power of monkeys. ! ! |- !Tomnyan !One Hundred Paws (ワンハンドレッド肉球 Wanhandoreddo nikukyū) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Koma Knomads !KK Brotherhood Beam (K&K兄弟愛ビーム K&K kyōdai ai bīmu) !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Frostina ! !Bombards opponents with a barrage of freezing icicles. !Ice ! |- !Blizzaria ! !Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation. !Ice ! |- !Damona ! !Damages her foes and lowers their stats with a dark power. ! ! |- !Melonyan ! !Pummels all enemies with paws powered by pure melon juice. ! ! |- !Oranyan ! !Heals all allies with a burst of pure vitamin C. ! ! |- !Kiwinyan ! !Maxes DEF with his tiny hairs and attracts attacks. ! ! |- !Grapenyan ! !Confuses all foes with a waft of fruity goodness. ! ! |- !Strawbnyan ! !Damages all enemies with a blast of strawberry breath. ! ! |- !Watermelnyan ! !Spits a string of stinging seeds at all enemies. ! ! |- !Sapphinyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Emenyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Rubinyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Topanyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Dianyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Robokapp !Kappa Cutter (ガッパーブレード Gappāburēdo) !Attacks diagonally ! ! |- !Robokoma ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Sailornyan ! !The potent power of feline femininity heals all allies. !Restoration ! |- !Rubeus J ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Hardy Hound ! !Attacks top and middle rows ! ! |- !Kamaitachi ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Chocobonyan !Chococlaw Rush (Japanese: チョコ肉ラッシュ Choko niku rasshu) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Mooglinyan !Ultimate Magic Arutenya (Japanese: 究極魔法アルテニャ Kyūkyoku mahō arutenya) !Attacks middle column and row ! ! |- !Puninyan !Punipuni Combo, Nyan! (ぷにぷにコンボニャン Punipuni konbonyan) !Attacks middle column and row ! ! |- !Punikoma !Punipuni Combo, Zura! (ぷにぷにコンボズラ Punipuni konbozura) !Attacks middle column and row ! ! |- !Punijiro !Punipuni Combo, Zura Yo!(ぷにぷにコンボズラよ～ Punipuni konbozura yo~) ! ! ! |- !Sushijiba !Tuna Making Paws (マグロづくし肉球 Maguro-dzukushi nikukyū) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Tenkoma !(アゲ天乱舞 Age ten ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Faux Kappa ! !Sends out a genuine powerful water stream to damage one enemy. !Water ! |- !Tigappa ! !Sends out a genuine powerful water stream to damage one enemy. !Water ! |- !Master Nyada ! !Infinite Hose energy flows from his palms, damaging all enemies. ! ! |- !Karasu Tengu ! !Calls forth a violent tornado with the power of wind, damaging all enemies in range. !Wind ! |- !Karura ! !Attacks top and middle rows !Fire ! |- !Massaranyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Jibanyan King !(Kソードスラッシュ K sōdosurasshu) !Attacks diagonally ! ! |- !Komasan Jack !(七世目Jソウル乱舞 Nanase-me J Sōru ranbu) !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Komajuro !(十郎のツンツンテン Jūrō no tsuntsunten) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Benzaiten ! !Attacks top and middle rows !Lightning ! |- !Spoilerina ! !Heals Spoilerina fully and unleashes her full power (All stats up). !Restoration ! |- !Otohime ! !Attacks column in front of her and restores HP to allies ! ! |- !Molar Petite !Front Teeth and Heels (ハダカデバヒール Hadakadebahīru) ! ! ! |- !Life-is-Parfait ! !Restores the HP of her allies with the power of her loving caramel. !Restoration ! |- !Mifu !Mifu Maiden Heart (ミーフー乙女ハート '''Mīfū otome hāto)' !A tickly girl atmosphere is made that makes allies fall in love, restoring HP. ! ! |- !Koalanyan ! !Koalanyan smacks his nose, then fires a rainbow-hued beam. ! ! |- !Treasure Jibanyan !Treasure Breaking Paws (百烈トレニャー肉球) ! ! ! |- !Treasure Jibanyan Gold !Treasure Breaking Paws (百烈トレニャー肉球) ! ! ! |- !Treasure Komasan !(ひとだまトレたズラ～ Hito dama toreta zura ~) ! ! ! |- !Treasure Komasan Gold !(ひとだまトレたズラ～ Hito dama toreta zura ~) ! ! ! |- !Tamago no Kimi !Eggily Egg Dance (Japanese: 'エッグい卵舞ぞよ''' Eggui Ranbu zoyo) !Calls down a huge downfall of giant eggs, striking random squares. ! ! |- !Warunolin !(ワルノリおふざ剣 Warunori o fu za ken) ! ! ! |- !Pandora ! !Pandora dives into her box, then opens it up to assail the opponents with her ghosts. ! ! |- !Princess Speech !(大喝采スピーチ天国 Daikatsusai supīchi tengoku) ! ! ! |- !Dobyoshi !(百鬼夜行のマーチ Hyakkiyakō no māchi) ! ! ! |- !Blizzie !(姫のおしおきビンタ Hime no oshioki binta) ! ! ! |- !KJ !MONGE Scratch (Japanese: MONGEスクラッチ MONGE Sukuratchi) ! ! ! |- !Kurekurepatra !(クレクレ欲しがり熱線 Kurekure hoshigari nessen) ! ! ! |- !Armorterasu !(日輪の恵み Nichirin no megumi) ! ! ! |- !Doyagari Jibanyan !(ドヤッと肉球! Doyatto nikukyū!) ! ! ! |- !Doyagari Komasan !(ドヤっとひとだま！ Doya tto hito dama!) ! ! ! |- !Kirene !(マジギレ乱れ打ち Majigire midare-uchi) ! ! ! |- !Seirei Banbarayar !(友情のバンバラ～ Yūjō no banbara ~) ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan A !Paws of Fury (Japanese: ひゃくれつ肉球 ''Hyakuretsu Nikukyū'') !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Komasan A !Spirit Dance (Japanese: ひとだま乱舞 ''Hitodama Ranbu'') !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Sapphinyan S !Pure-Blue Paws (Japanese: ひんやりブルー肉球 Hin'yari Blue Nikukyū) !Attacks all opponents with his beautiful sapphire paws. ! ! |- !Emenyan S !Cutie Paws (Japanese: さわやかグリーン肉球 Sawayaka Green Nikukyū) !Attacks all opponents with his adorable emerald paws. ! ! |- !Rubinyan S !Ruby Boogie (Japanese: 情熱レッド肉球Jōnetsu Red Nikukyū) !Attacks all opponents with shiny ruby paws. ! ! |- !Blizzaria Awoken !Shiny Snowdrifts !Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation. !Ice ! |- !Hage ta hage maru !(もうけたぜ〜っ！ Mōketa ze 〜 ~tsu!) !もらえるYマネーを増やす ! ! |- !Hage ta hage maru A !(つるセコ〜っ！ Tsuruseko 〜 ~tsu!) !こうげきりょくをアップする ! ! |- !Mr. Necky !(メタリックガバス砲 Metarikkugabasu-hō) !大量のメタリックガバスで でかぷにを作る ! ! |- !Komajiro A !Wild Zaps !Calls down lightning upon his opponents. ! ! |- !K-Koma S !K Brotherhood Beam !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !K-Jiro S !K Brotherhood Beam !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Tomnyan S !One Hundred Paws !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Puninyan Awoken !Punipuni Combo, Nyan! ! ! ! |- !Prancy-nyan !(ぼんぼりハート Bonbori hāto) ! ! ! |- !Hello Kitty !(みんなだーいすき！ Min'nada ̄ isuki!) !ハートを放ち 味方も回復する ! ! |- !Hello Kitty SS !(ラブ♡ファンタジー Rabu ♡ fantajī) !おおきなハートを放つ ! ! |- !Mimmy !(はにかみシャイガール Hanikami shaigāru) !中央にある妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Kittynyan !(りんご100個分肉球 Ringo 100-ko-bun nikukyū) !妖怪ぷにを消す(自分が消えるほど強力) ! ! |- !Komamelody !(おねがい！コマ♡メロ Onegai! Koma ♡ mero) !ハートを放ち さらにHPを回復する ! ! |- !Ranma (Female) !(飛竜昇天破 Hiryūshōtenha) !竜巻をつくりだし 縦一線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Ranma S (Female) !(飛竜降臨弾 Hiryō kōrin-dan) !気を下に打ち出し 敵全体を攻撃する ! ! |- !Pink Emperor !Empire Thunder Strike ! ! ! |- !Lum !(もうしらないっちゃ Mō shiranai tcha) !電撃を放ち 複数範囲の妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Pink Lum !(何してるっちゃ Nanishiteru tcha) !電撃を放ち 中央の妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Lum S !(浮気は許さないっちゃ Uwaki wa yurusanai tcha) !電撃を放ち 敵全体を攻撃する ! ! |- !Koma Santa !(メリクリ乱舞 Merikuri ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Jiro Santa !(風来サンター Furai santā) ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan Santa !(ひゃくれつプレゼント Hyaku retsu purezento) ! ! ! |- !Kitaronyan !Hakuretsu Hair (Japanese: '''ひゃくれつ毛部 Hyaku Retsu Kebari)' !''Attacks a single enemy and changes another Yo-kai. ! ! |- !Kirene !(マジギレ乱れ打ち Majigire midare-uchi) !妖怪ぷにを消す(自分が消えるほど強力) ! ! |- !Goku Fubuki-hime !(氷華乱舞 Hihana ranbu) !氷の嵐を左右に動かし 妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Tenko !(愛情てんこもり Aijō tenkomori) !Restores HP to allies ! ! |- !Princess Melora !(メロメロウィンク Meromerou~inku) !自身を全て消し 残りの妖怪ぷにを整理する ! ! |- !Mayone !(やけくそファイアー Yakekuso faiā) !巨大な火の魔法を放ち 敵全体を攻撃 ! ! |- !Jibanyan (Lightside) !(百猫烈弾) !肉球でなぐりまくり 妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Jibanyan (Shadowside) !(百猫烈弾) !敵1匹に大ダメージ(運が良いと超強力) ! ! |- !Komasan (Lightside) !(イヌダマ遊戯 Inudama yūgi) !霊魂を呼び出し 敵1匹を攻撃する ! ! |- !Komasan (Shadowside) !(落下犬岩石 Rakka inu ganseki) !妖怪ぷにを消す(使うたびダメージアップ) ! ! |- !Junior !(ひゃくれつへんげ！ Hi ~yakuretsuhenge!) !大爆発を起こして 中央の妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Neko-Musume !(引っ掻き Hikkaki) !引っ掻きで 複数範囲の妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Neko-Musume S !(引っ掻き Hikkaki) !引っ掻きで 複数範囲の妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Aladdin !(灼熱の双掌 Shakunetsu no sō tenohira) !敵1匹に ダメージをあたえる ! ! |- !Shawn Frost !(エターナルブリザード Etānaruburizādo) !敵全体に ダメージをあたえる ! ! |- !Shawn Frost Awoken !(ウルフレジェンド Urufurejendo) !なぞると3方向に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Kirina Hiura !(氷の矢 Kōri no ya) !鋭いパスで敵をおどろかせ さぼらせる ! ! |- !Kirina Hiura S !(氷の矢 Kōri no ya) !鋭いパスで敵をおどろかせ さぼらせる ! ! |- !Hawk !(ローリングハムアタック Rōringuhamuatakku) !横一線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Red cat ver. Hawk !(ローリングハムアタック Rōringuhamuatakku) !横一線に妖怪ぷにを消す ! ! |- !Crystal Netaballerina !(ネタバレフィナーレ Netabarefināre) !なぞった方向に消し さらにでかぷにを作る ! ! |- !Hardy Hound M !Mega Exploding Strike ! ! ! |- !Katrielle Layton !(ナゾ解明！ Nazo kaimei!) !ナゾをズバリと解明し スコアをアップさせる ! ! |- !Tabisuru Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Tabisuru Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Jidaraccoon ! ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Komajiro ! ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Zukyukyunta ! ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Komajiro ! ! ! ! |- !Onsen Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Surfernyan ! ! ! ! |- !Traveller Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Traveller Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Kyuntaro ! ! ! ! |- !Momijibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Futene Columbus ! ! ! ! |- !Akigappa ! ! ! ! |- !Momiji-hime ! ! ! ! |- !Waitress-tan ! ! ! ! |- !Shou Akuma Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Shou Akuma Komajiro ! ! ! ! |- !Halloween Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Majokko Fubuki-hime ! ! ! ! |- !Komajiro (Lightside) ! ! ! ! |} Heartful tribe Shady tribe Eerie tribe Slippery tribe Wicked tribe Other Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai Category:Subpages Category:Lists